Grim Fatality
by Magical Poof
Summary: Sirius Black says goodbye for one last time.


**Grim Fatality:**

Had he really deserved the death he'd been given? Had his life been wasted? What happened to the cheerful boy who had ruled Hogwarts with his closest friends? What happened to the days he'd spent… Happy? Those beautiful days in Hogwarts, laughing with James, running through the forest with Remus? Wasted?

James and Sirius were best mates forever. Padfoot and Prongs. They did everything together. They laughed. They pranked. They skipped class. But then it happened. Prongs fell in love.

Was there anyone for Padfoot? Girls fell in love with him everyday, and yet he could not find love himself? What happened to doing everything together? But it was all right. James couldn't gain Lily Eavns's affections. And yet he did.

Somehow, Sirius found himself even more dedicated to the pair. Nothing changed. Nothing was different. Except the snogging sessions, in which James seemed to enjoy with Lily more than Sirius did with his current fling.

And then it happened. He was gone. Gone from his life. James Potter, Prongs, his best mate. Was gone. They were torn from his life, just as his parents' love was torn away from him. Just as his family was torn away from him. Just as everything had been torn away from him.

But he'd gone to Prongs. He'd always been there for Sirius. And now he wasn't. He was gone. Gone like the wind over the sea. And all he was left with here memories.

How could they say he'd killed James and Lily Potter? He was their best mate. They were all he had for family. And he was blamed for taking them away.

More was taken from him. His life. His freedom. He'd rotten away in the dark cells, listening to the mutterings of the insane. No one sent him gifts. No one went to visit him. No one to remind him that he was still loved. He lay in his cell. Alone. The happy, bumbling bloke was gone. The playful, large puppy was gone. What was going to happen now?

Harry had been just like James. Prongs. His best mate. But no. He wasn't Prongs. He wasn't James. He was Harry. And that was the harsh reality. James was not coming back. Not even in his son. All his memories were in vain.

Now Sirius was gone. He'd died a guilty man. Away from everything. No… He wasn't coming back. He wasn't going to waste himself away as a ghost. He couldn't bear to see everything he once knew pass into oblivion as he lived forever. It was over.

He just wished he could say goodbye… Just once. And maybe even James would hear him somewhere, wherever his old friend was.

"I can't believe you got us lost!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I did not!" Ron objected.

"You're the one with the map!" Hermione snapped. "Give it here!"

Ron clutched the parchment protectively to his chest. "No! You'll only get us more lost!"

Hermione scowled. "Stop being unreasonable, Ron! Hand it over!"

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. The mists of the Forbidden Forest twisted around their legs. The canopy concealed almost all the light, leaving a dismal shadow over the threesome. The occasional flutter of leaves, or crunch of twigs was slightly unnerving.

The trio had been sent out to collect special herb for Herbology, the whole class was sent out. Each group was given a map of the Forbidden Forest. The sections were labeled where the groups would find their assigned plant. For far, they had gotten nowhere, and Ron and Hermione had wasted practically the whole time bickering.

The pair continued bickering, while Harry took in his surroundings. After a few minutes, it occurred to Harry that the gentle hoot of owls, and occasional chirp had stopped. Harry frowned, listening harder.

"Quiet!" Harry hissed at Ron and Hermione.

Hermione fell silent instantly, and Ron fumed, glaring daggers at them both. He folded his arms over his chest.

"What?" He hissed back.

"Shh!" Harry snapped. "Listen."

They listened.

"I don't hear anything, Harry." Hermione said uncomfortably.

"Exactly! Where's the birds?"

They were silent once more. Hermione looked around warily, her hand groping for her wand. Ron looked around nervously, his eyes wide. Harry remained almost still.

"Grim!" Yelped Ron. "Look! A Grim!" He pointed a trembling hand towards the top of a small hill.

The mist had cleared a clear path strait up the hill. At the top stood a large black dog. It looked down at them with large sad eyes. The black fur was matted and messy, though there was a strange sleekness to it. The dog threw back its head and parted its jaws.

A howl burst forth. It was long and mournful. The howl echoed through the virtually silent forest. It was a sad howl. It was a pain-filled howl, and yet, in a strange way, it seemed to be saying goodbye. Goodbye, my friends. Goodbye.

The mists began to slowly creep back into the path as the dog lowered its head. It stared at Harry for a long time. Harry stared back, almost completely sure of what it was. The dark orbs stared at Harry, filled with regret and sorrow. It was the end for Sirius Black. He would never be seen again.

The mists had covered the ground again and the dog had vanished. Hermione was gripping Harry's arm, and he hadn't noticed until he'd tried to wipe at the wetness in his eyes. He glanced at Hemrione, with had tears in her eyes. Then Ron, who looked incredibly pale.

"Do you think it was him?" Hermione whispered hoarsely.

"Yeah." Harry replied.

**

* * *

AN: A grim is a large black dog, which is commonly found living in graveyards. They are foretellers and/or bringers of death. When someone sees one, it is a bad omen.**

Also, I don't really know why I wrote this, but it's set after Sirius had "fallen through the veil" (duh). I kinda just wanted to look into the life of Sirius Black. The first time I read he died I felt a wee bit bad, but now that I've really gotten into reading Marauders-era fics, I've really begun to see him in a new light. I've just begun to notice that he'd spent his life happy, but then he'd been accused of something he didn't do. And he'd been punished for it. Then he'd died a guilty man. It was really sad now that I think about it.


End file.
